Cindy Lou Who Works Retail, Who Knew?
by eternallost
Summary: What if Cindy Lou Who were an adult too? AU


_All was quiet, all was still,_

 _As Christmas Eve settled upon Whoville_

 _All the children were sleeping, teens and adults too,_

 _All waiting for morning; except for one Who._

 _Cindy lived alone in a loft, coming home late from work._

 _She wiggled her key in the lock- a great find except for that quirk._

 _Climbing the stairs with a huff and a puff,_

 _Working retail for Christmas had her saying, "Enough!"_

 _She wished it to be over, she wished it to be gone._

 _Over trinkets and gifts she never did fawn._

 _Once she recalled, as a kid she did see,_

 _A man of all green, fur like a Christmas tree._

 _She saw him often, though her glimpses were far,_

 _The curious man made her wish on a star._

 _"Let the Grinch be happy," her little voice pled,_

 _She said it each night before going to bed._

 _Somehow she was drawn, she just didn't know,_

 _Her eyes scanned Mount Crumpit all covered in snow._

 _In Whoville High, the boys all would cry,_

 _"Oh Cindy, dear Cindy, if you don't love me I'll die!"_

 _She'd laugh and she'd blush,_

 _Stating, "Your love's only a crush!"_

 _They'd soon forget and be on their way,_

 _But somehow her feelings for the Grinch were still here, to this day._

 _Her curiosity at sixteen had made her knock on his door,_

 _Seeing him up close made her fall to the floor._

 _A puppy named Max came to lap at her face._

 _The Grinch shoed the pup as his mug took its place._

 _"What kind of Who are you?" He exaggerated a frown._

 _"I'm Cindy Lou Who, I saw you from town._

 _You look awful sad, I didn't know what to do,_

 _So I thought, as you see, I'd come visit you."_

 _"Pish-posh!" He did shout,_

 _"I've no use for Whos, now go on; get out!"_

 _He did push and did prod,_

 _But she found rather odd,_

 _The pup at his feet was happy as could be-_

 _There must be a part of him he didn't want her to see._

 _Now at twenty three, all alone in her cozy chair,_

 _She sighed at how Christmas would soon be there._

 _Just then, at that moment, she did startle and cry,_

 _For right out of her chimney a man did fly!_

 _A man of all green, dressed in bright red,_

 _Had an old Santa cap on top of his head._

 _"Santa?" she questioned, raising a brow._

 _Just what could the Grinch be doing here now?_

 _"Cindy Lou Who," his green eyes did grow wide._

 _He regained his act, "Have you been a good girl?" His hand on his side._

 _"And if I say no?" The girl bit her lip._

 _The words left him speechless, in need of a quip._

 _"Then coal in your stocking ought to do the trick."_

 _"And If I'm really bad?" Her words fell out quick,_

 _"As bad as a Grinch, as others would say,_

 _Who tries to steal Christmas before Christmas day?"_

 _"And just how did you know?" His cheeks turned rosy lime._

 _"Well, you had to be planning_ something _up there, all this time."_

 _"All this time?" Beside her he sat,_

 _"You've been watching me up there, just like that?"_

 _"I was curious to see just how you would do."_

 _"Well, Cindy Lou Who, as long as we're talking,_

 _I've been watching you too- now_ you _can't call it stalking."_

 _"You have?" He stomach leapt up._

 _"On the occasion," he turned away, "at the request of my pup."_

 _"Why come to town? Why now of all days?"_

 _"I've seen your work on those retail displays,_

 _You looked so put out, putting pieces together,_

 _It was just then I thought- why, we're birds of a feather!_

 _Christmas you see, has never been fun._

 _Not on Mount Crumpit; unwanted gifts dumped by the ton._

 _I watch those greedy Whos, young and old, sit down to a feast._

 _And they'll feast, and they'll feast. And they'll feast, feast, feast, feast!_

 _They'll feast on Who pudding and rare Who roast beast._

 _Roast beast is a feast I can't stand in the least!"_

 _"I agree that Christmas can't be bought at a store."_

 _"Then, Cindy Lou Who, won't you show me what it's for?"_

 _Her hand brushed his wrist, feeling soft fur._

 _She wasn't quite sure what he desired to occur._

 _Even if she wasn't a teen, far older than many,_

 _Her experience with others had never been plenty._

 _She knew just the same could be said for the Grinch._

 _Cindy Lou Who was in a pickle, a pinch._

 _What she wanted to say was Christmas was love,_

 _She got the idea as she tightened her grip on his glove._

 _"Come along, Mister Grinch, and let's look."_

 _A nudge from the girl was all that it took._

 _Trotting out into the cold_

 _Cindy Lou Who had felt rather bold._

 _"You've seen from above, have you seen it from here?_

 _The view of Mount Crumpit, to me, is so dear."_

 _The Grinch gave a snort, tilted his head to the right,_

 _"I guess you could say it looks decent at night."_

 _The ground under foot all covered in snow,_

 _She motioned him to stay as she drew with her toe.  
Reindeer Max sat beside his master with care,_

 _And if he tried to move, Max kept him right there._

 _"What are you doing? What the Who could it be?"_

 _"Look, use the moonlight, and then you will see."_

 _"It's a… heart?" The Grinch spoke quite slow._

 _"Yes, you see, within me, you cause it to grow."_

 _"Nah, couldn't be. Is that true Cindy Lou?"_

 _He scoffed, "I didn't know I was the type for a Who."_

 _"Not any old Who!" she cried, "No other will do!_

 _This Christmas, for me, I only want you."_

 _"How could it be so?" The Grinch gave a shout, "I come without ribbons! I come without tags!"_

 _He shook his head, "I can give you no packages, boxes, or bags!"_

 _Her smile was wide, "Those I shall not miss."_

 _It was then that Cindy Lou Who leaned in for a kiss._

 _A kiss so tender, and pure, and true_

 _A kiss full of love, overcoming the hate the Grinch knew._

 _And what happened, then? Well, in Whoville they say –_

 _That the Grinch's small heart grew three sizes that day._

 _And then - the true meaning of Christmas came through,_

 _And the Grinch found the love of ten Grinches, plus two!_

 _Then he got an idea. An awful idea. The Grinch got a wonderful,_ awful _idea!_

 _He dipped her and kissed her, he kissed her right back!_

 _The way that she felt threw his whole plan off track._

 _He knew it was risky, and maybe quite late,_

 _But he'd stick by her side and chalk it to fate._

 _This Whoville on Christmas, for the first time would be fun,_

 _For he had the best present, "Cindy Lou, you're the one."_


End file.
